Zombie Pumpkin Magisword
Zombie Pumpkin Magisword (Nicknamed "ZP" or "Zed-P" by Vambre) is a sentient Magisword belonging to Prohyas and Vambre Warrior. Similar to the Dolphin Magisword, he is intelligent, but also has the ability to speak and move under his own power. He lives in the "Warriors for Hire" Headquarters, and is often found doing doing his own activities. Prohyas is often the one who wields him, as his sensitivity and understanding towards Magiswords helps him negotiate ZP's often timid and nervous personality. He is also equally friendly with Vambre, however. Magi Mobile Description This is a sentient Magisword with a funny voice. It can spit radioactive pumpkin seeds of the undead at enemies, which have acid-like qualities. It belongs to Prohyas, and it's one of his pets/besties. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword is very personable and conversational, albeit in very simple staccato phrases. History Zombie Pumpkin Magisword was found in Transylberia during the minisode "Zombie Reasonable." In the middle of a duel agaist Hoppus, who wanted all vegetable (or at least savory plant) Magiswords for himself, it was suspected that he didn't have any useful abilities, causing Hoppus to discard him. Prohyas was able to communicate with and understand Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, who led him to a tiny pumpkin patch. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword ate a tiny pumpkin, allowing him to use the "Seeds of the Undead" to shred Hoppus' cloak, causing him to run away. In the episode "Mushvoom Menace," it is shown the Warriors have taken to use him as a slayer of plant creatures. ZP becomes instantly nervous when he is pitted against a giant Smashshroom, as he's a fungus instead of a plant. The Warriors remedy this by using the seed of a giant pumpkin to turn him as large as the Smashshroom he's pitted against, allowing him to easily devour the creature. In "Squirreled Domination," ZP is used to comfort Dolphin Magisword during her illness. He wears a doctor's light and is referred to as "Doctor Pumpkin Magisword." Along with Prohyas, he acts out the story of "Slappy the Magical Elephant Shrew Saves a Ragamuffin," and although he's hesitant to burp on the sock-puppet worn by Prohyas, he's encouraged to do it, "for art" In the Mighty Magiswords Blog "First Impressions" ZP gives some impression of his origins. He was left in Transylberia by an unknown person with an eerie voice, which he is able to imitate, and said "You wait here." ZP was in his shrunken "sheathed" form at the time, which he says is like sleeping. In the episode "Flirty Phantom," ZP is once again used as a guide through Transylberia. He's immediately afraid of the haunted house that Prohyas is being led to. He uses his first Super Teamwork Combo by combining with One Big Hole Magisword to create "Super Seed Hole." Abilities Zombie Pumpkin Magisword is, as his name implies, a pumpkin that devours other pumpkins. He needs to devour a pumpkin before he uses his ability "Seeds of the Undead," an attack where ZP spits seeds that can eat through cloth, grow living vines, and cause disruptions with other supernatural beings. When a Long Underwerewolf ate some of ZP's seeds in "Flirty Phantom," he ran off screen to vomit, and when Penny Plasm ate some, she temporarily lost all of her ghost powers. ZP is able to change his shape based on whatever pumpkin or squash he eats. When he was awarded with a pumpkin feast in "Mushroom Menace," he changed different colors by eating different pumpkins, and also changed into a french-speaking pumpkin with a beret after eating a french pumpkin. He also grows into an immense size after eating a large pumpkin seed from inside the mysterious woman's pumpkin-shaped house. He also has the ability to regenerate himself if damaged, due to his zombie nature. In "Potion in the Ocean" he was shown to be able to extend that ability to others when he used it to regrow his eyes after giving the first pair to the sea newt. Through the Sea Newt's newly-acquired vision, it was revealed that ZP has the ability to see dead people. Prohyas was similarly able to use ZP's removed eyes like glasses to see hidden Ghosts in "Ghosthaste". In "Zombie Reasonable", he is said to be able to kill plant life with his very presence. This power was used in an attack named "Zombie Bark Buster," to fell down a tree. Being an intelligent and sentient Magisword, he is good friends with Prohyas and Vambre. He is used mostly to battle with plant-monsters and supernatural beings. Since he is a native to Transylberia, he often acts as a guide, and apparently has the ability to speak to trees, as he's friends with most of the trees in Transylberia (except Derek, a dead tree, who he says is "dead to him."). When his power is combined with that of the One Big Hole Magisword, he can use the Super Teamwork Combo, Super Seed Hole, which is capable of creating holes in ghostly barriers. Personality ZP is a frequently jittery and nervous Magisword. He never speaks in full sentences, always stammers, and makes worried "ooh" sounds while talking. He needs encouragment, most often from Prohyas, in order to work properly. When he's not responding to orders he often throws out phrases like "no, sorry" or "Oooh, no can do." The warriors both have ZP's personality generally understood, and can both wield him very successfully. Much like Grup, ZP seems to have a whole life around the Warriors for Hire HQ that has nothing to do with adventures. Particularly, in the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword blog, he quits the blog halfway, muttering" I have to go," leading Prohyas to follow him, wondering where he's going. Trivia * Zombie Pumpkin Magisword's nickname, ZP, is pronounced as "Zed-P" by Vambre. This is due to the pronounciation of the letter Z being spoken as "zed" in English dialects, which Vambre's accent is modeled after. * ZP's speech and mannerisms strongly resemble those of Raymond Babbitt from the 1988 film ''Rain Man, ''played by Dustin Hoffman. * ZP appears to have a crush on Dolphin Magisword, and helps her whenever he can. Category:Magiswords Category:Living Magiswords Category:Males